Electronic communication services are no longer limited to talking with other individuals over a telephone connection. Callers can use wireline and wireless telephone networks, such as public switched telephone networks (PSTN) and cellular networks, to contextual information services. For example, PSTN-based network service providers can provide a variety of voice services to customers based on which telephone line they are calling from or which telephone number they are calling. Mobile service providers can provide similar services based on wireless terminals that customers use to access the services.
Customers of Internet Protocol (IP) based data networks can receive communication services that are more robust than those available to PSTN and cellular customers. Consequently, these customers typically demand multimedia services. Telephone service providers cannot exclusively employ IP-based platforms, because their PSTN customers, for example, may be unable to benefit from certain services. Telephone service providers cannot converge PSTN, wireless, and IP networks, because the cost of maintaining three different service switching systems for a single customer base is high. Hence, there is a need to integrate wireline, wireless, and IP networks in order to customize services.